Requisition of a Lost Race
Requisition of a lost race is a story wrtitten by -woo- Story Prologue Vayrah kept her eye's open no matter what. Whether they are being chased by a wild Tahtorahk or sleeping in a forest she was always watching her surroundings. Lihun was very observant as well but didnt notice everything He needed to notice, so Vayrah relied on herself to spot any danger. There was plenty of danger to watch for. Night patrols for instance. A group of five or so Vortixx would easily overpower the pair of Toa, but they rarely ever happened on their campsites. The real danger came from someone Lihun had dubbed "The Watcher." It was a shadowy figure that had trailed the pair ever since their involvement in the raid of a weapons shop in downtown Xia. It is unclear what its intent was but whatever it is they didn't want any part of it. So when a Toa appeared from the darkness Vayrah was quick to notice. "Hey get up! It's the guy whose been following us!" Lihun's eyes shot open and he quickly got to his feet. Vayrah stared as the mysterious being entered the light. A taller than average Toa appeared from the shadows, he was quite lanky and had few muscles. He appeared to be wearing armor, it was black with hints of silver and grey strewn around. "Well hello there." He said in a calm tone whilst walking towards the pair of Toa. "So you might be wondering why I was following you for the past few days." He stopped and leaned up against a nearby tree. "Yeah we want to know!" Lihun walked towards the man and raised his fist. Vayrah watched as the man looked up revealing his bright red eyes. She took a closer look at him and noticed the man had no visible heartlight all that was left in its place was a small grey plate. "Woah lets not be hasty now." He said raising his hands. Lihun backed away and put his hands down. "Who are you anyway and why are you here!" The man took a deep breath "The name's Scretar and im here on business terms." "What business exactly?" Lihun said raising his eyebrows. Scretar smiled. "What you did back there in Xia didn't sit too well with my clients so I was hired to deal with you." Vayrah's eyes widened as she wondered what he meant be "deal". Scretar's smile widened as he approached his targets. "Hey do you know who you're messing with!" Said Lihun fist's clenched. "We've survived countless battles and now you think we're gonna let some random punk beat us!" Vayrah knew Lihun was bluffing, while it was true the pair had been through many skirmishes none of them have been more than couple of rowdy troublemakers who happened upon them. "Oh I know who i'm messing with." Scretar laughed as he walked towards Lihun "thats why I was hired in the first place!" "Why you lilttle!" Lihun threw a punch at Scretar only for it to be blocked. "I would suggest getting out of my way if you want to die painlessly!" Scretar grabbed Lihun's fist and twisted his arm. Lihun screamed in pain while Scretar kept twisting. After a few more seconds Scretar let go of Lihun and shoved him to the ground. Scretar walked over to Lihun and kicked him right in the chest. Lihun coughed as Scretar kept kicking. Vayrah watched as he kicked relentlessly, it was clear he had no intent of showing mercy. "I thought I was in for a better fight." Scretar stopped his assault and kneeled next to Lihun's face. "But I guess I was wrong." Scretar got up and turned towards Vayrah. "Hopefully you can defend yourself better than he could." Vayrah stood still, she knew she had more skill on the battlefield than Lihun did but she was never really good at taking enemies one on one as that had been Lihun's strength but seeing how easily he was incapacitated she didn't know what to do. "You look troubled, afraid you're gonna end up like your friend over there!" Scretar's maniacal exclaimation brought Vayrah out of her train of thought. "Well?" Scretar impatiently tapped his foot on the dewy grass beneath him. Vayrah looked up at her challenger. While he didn't look it he was strong, or at least stronger than anyone she had faced. She looked over at Lihun who had managed to stand up, but still wasn't in the position to fight. However she knew that Lihun could always recover fast, be it from illness or enemies it never took him long to get back on the move. Vayrah knew good and well that she clouldn't take on Scretar by herself, but if she could keep him busy long enough that should give Lihun time to recover. "I'm still here you know." Once again Scretar shook Vayrah out of her thought process. She took a deep breath and lunged at her opponent. "So you're attacking first huh." Scretar stepped out of Vayrah's path and attempted to kick her, but she managed to dodge it and throw a punch only for Scretar to duck and throw a punch of his own hitting Vayrah in the waist causing her to stumble back and into a tree. Scretar walked over to Vayrah and stood a few feet away. "Well you managed to fare better than your friend did, but in the end your're both gonna be dead anyway!" Scretar laughed. "Honestly to think those Xian's were worried about you." "They were right to worry." Vayrah said as she looked up at Scretar, and just as she had planned a fiery red glow appeared in her periphiral vision. "You should be worried too." Scretar turned to see a blazing fist head for his face. "Ouch." Vayrah watched as Scretar was knocked to the ground. "Need some help?" Vayrah turned to Lihun who extended his hand. "No i'm fine." She stood up. " Well I guess thats over with." Lihun sighed. "Ouch." Vayrah turned her head to see Scretar get up and face towards them. "What had gone wrong?" She thought to herself. "I was sure Lihun hit him directly." "Heh Heh Heh." Scretar looked up eyes shining as if they had seen something they wanted. "HE HE HE." Vayrah backed up, something seemed off it was as if the pain made him stronger. "We're using elements now are we?" Scretar continued to laugh as he approached Lihun. "I'll show you an element!" Scretar grabbed hold of Lihun's neck and started to strangle him. "HEH HEH HE HEH HEH HE." Vayrah tried to stop him but she couldn't move, it's as if her body knew she was going to get herself killed. "Die." Lihun gasped. "Whats that?" Scretar tightened his grip. "I didnt hear you!" "No!" Vayrah screamed. She didn't want to watch her friend die and not be able to do anything about it. "Stop! You're gonna kill him!" "My intention exactly!" Scretar tightened his grip even further. "HEH HEH HEH!" Vayrah stared as Lihun gasped for air. "No." The laughing stopped, a final gasp was taken, and the soft thud of a body hitting the grass was the only thing she heard.